


The Minoan Lover

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Caden - An heiress with nothing but time on her hands, who spends her days trying to prove, that myths aren't legends, but actual history. She's had a string of bad luck, until she finds the labyrinth, not to far from the ruins of Minos' palace, at Knossos.Lucas - Her brother has never fallen in love, that is until he met "Ariadne". She dines on raw meat, and has a feral aggressive  personality that turns him on. He had one job, and that was to bring Caden back home. Needless to say, that he failed...They thought, that they knew the story of the Minotaur, but the real tale couldn't have been more distorted.





	1. Chapter 1

 The night air's warm, and crouched down in the bushes, Nick and I wait as the guard makes his final tour of the grounds. We've been holding this position for about an hour now, and I'm tired. Ten days of doing this, and I should be used to it by now.

I'm on a mission, and that mission is to find solid proof, that the Minotaur story was indeed fact! Sir Arthur Evans, my hero... I aim to make history also, and hopefully surpass him. He'd found King Minos' palace, and I'll find the Labyrinth, I know it.

I can feel it...

"Did you fart?"

"What? No..." I state, bewildered... and then I smell it also. A rancid, smell of death, old and putrid, enough to make me gag.

Heaving in large amounts of air, my stomach convulses, and just when I think that my dinner is about to come back up, a hand over my mouth, puts an end to that.

The guard has returned, his flashlight shining directly on us. A loud bellowing roar can be heard, and the ground rumbles. We're all in a state of fear and confusion, a few seconds tick by, before reality sets in, and Nick and I make a break for it.

The guard giving chase, we head into the palace. The grounds are immense, and splitting up, we head in different directions.

He opts for following Nick above ground, as I venture into the maze of passageways. It's dark, and using my phone to light the way, another roar can be heard.

Pausing, the sound of footsteps can be heard coming towards me, and I make a beeline back through the way that I came in.

The steps echoing off of the walls, I make it back up top, and dashing through the woods, I can hear Nick being detained.

His exchange with the guard's, loud in the quiet of the night. I can't make out what they're saying, as i'm fleeing, but I know that there's some type of resistance going on.

Out of breath, I slow down to a walk, and then to a complete stop.

"Shit... I'm lost."

"That's why you shouldn't go into the woods, alone."

A small squeak exits my lips, at his words.

"Lucas, what the hell!"

"Sorry sis..." He says, with a smirk.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"Hey!" Yells the guard, the light from his flashlight, moving in our direction. "Shit..." Says, Lucas, following me deeper into the woods.

"Hey, come back... stop!"

His commands are followed by three ear splitting deep roars, that not only shakes, but cracks the ground!

"Caden, stop!"

A black hole's formed, and too late, I've ran right into it.

Upon waking, there's a hall, lit by torches, and trying to recall what exactly happened, I clear the dirt from my clothing.

I'd lost my phone somewhere during the drop, and peering up into the darkness, I can barely see anything.

"Lucas! Is anyone there?"

No reply to my inquiry, I know that I should stay right where I'm at, until someone comes for me. But... I wanna know what's down that hallway.

Taking a torch with me, I venture into the unknown. Twists and turns, but no dead ends, my excitement grows, with each passing hour, or minute, as I don't know how long I've been in here.

I'm delightedly giddy, until I hear a snarl, which stops me cold.

Oh shit...

My flight response is on point, as I don't ask any questions, and don't wait around to find out, what animal belonged to that growl.

I'm hightailing it on out of there, when I hear it giving chase. Trying to increase my pace, there's a commotion, it sounds like a fight. Two growls in unison, snarling, and then something large hitting the wall beside me.

The wind from it forces me into the opposite wall, and I go down hard. Stricken with fear, I can't even stand, and attempt to crawl away.

A hand's latched onto my ankle, and I let loose a hellish scream! Trying to kick it off of me, I'm flipped onto my back, and the sight causes me to lose my breath.

Two, not one... but two beasts... male and female. Loin cloths cover their lower regions, and the female wears a breastplate. The male's bare-chested, and has a hold of the female's leg.

They're watching me... Bodies like human's, heads like bulls, ferocious sharp horns, and black eyes. Trying to scream from the horror of it all, nothing comes out, but a few strangled hiccup sounds.

I'm frozen with fear, I don't know what they're frozen with, but nobody moves, or says anything.

Giving up on trying to scream, my gaze goes from him to her, then back to him. A snarl from him, his nostrils flaring, I'm unable to take anymore. Knowing that I'm going to die, I let the darkness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness of the labyrinth, I awaken to the steady rhythm of his body, bouncing off of mine. My body involuntarily moving, with every energetic plunge of his staff into my essence. 

My eyes adjusting in the darkness, it's him... the beast. I receive a low growl, but his strokes never cease. Should I play dead?

A rogue wave of gratification, sweeps through my core and reverberates throughout my body. Well... that idea goes right out the window, as I'm starting to like what he's doing to me. 

The position of my legs spread wide, to accommodate his massive body, are starting to become uncomfortable. But, the sensations of pleasure, trump the dull ache. 

Although beastly in appearance, the human part of him is magnificent. I take my chances, and run my hands up the length of his arms. 

Watching me with those black eyes of his, I return my attention to his body. Lightly exploring the solid hardness of his chest, my fingers roam lower, and a hand on mine stops my inspection.

The coarseness of his hands, is a turn on, and when they return to my body, a delightful quiver forces a moan from my lips.

My eyes close, and I give in to the wonders of his spell, the sexual lust building, into a tightly coiled knot. I clench my thighs together tightly, a weak attempt, at keeping my orgasm at bay.

An act, which impels him to give in to his release, filling my sex with his seed. My body contracts with each wave of rapture, as his cum runs down my thighs. 

If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

 

"Caden, are you okay?"

My eyes open to my brother kneeling before me. "I went to go get help, and you were gone."

Nick, and faces that I don't know are gathered around me. "Are you all right?" Asks Nick, as Lucas helps me to a sitting position.

"I had sex, with a Minotaur."

"She's okay." States Nick, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, we won't press charges, but if you come back onto this property, we'll have you arrested." Says, a suit.

Two guards escort us back to Lucas' car, and we're a few miles out, before anyone says anything.

"What happened to you?" Inquires Nick.

"I found the Labyrinth."

"No shit?"

"No shit." I reply.

"Oh... enough of this shit! I'm taking you back home, and you're going to get your life together!" Exclaims, Lucas.

The silence that follows his outburst, is solemn. But, he should know better than that.

"No, I'm in love..." I state, hands politely clasped together in my lap.

Nick bursts out in a fit of laughter, and I have to smile at his joviality, at least he thinks that I'm funny.

 

LUCAS

I love my sister, but she's officially pissed me the hell off. Mermen, Centaurs, and now Minotaur's, when she was younger, it was fairies, unicorns, and Leprechauns! It has got to stop...

I'd left her and Nick at the hotel, with strict instructions for him to keep an eye on her. She doesn't need to be venturing back to Knossos, to get herself locked up. 

I'm enjoying a drink at a local bar, contemplating my life, running from country to country, behind my sister. We've had fun times, but now it's time to settle down. 

"I'll have, what he's having."

This comes from a moderately brown, skin toned woman, with a sensually shaped figure, long dark tresses, and a beautiful face. Wearing a long gown, with an opening in the front, that doesn't leave much to the imagination, she looks out of place in this dive.

"And, I'll pick up her tab." I state, awed at the small smile that she offers. It lights up her face, enhancing her beauty.

"That's generous of you."

"Beautiful women, deserve to be indulged."

"I'm Ariana." She says, offering her hand.

"Lucas." I state, applying a kiss.

 

How she ended up in my bed, after one drink, I don't care. She's perfect, watching as she removes her clothing, enticingly putting on a show. 

The gown's lowered past her hips, her knowing gaze on me, as her bra and panties are discarded.

I love her scent, a heady seductive fragrance, that has me captivated. Her kiss is aggressive, her teeth breaking through my skin, I barely feel it. Licking the blood, her hips are slowly lowered, hovering above my cock.

My hand on her ass, the opening to her entrance brushes the tip of my dick, wet and tempting. Thrusting into her cunt, It's almost my undoing, our bodies were made for each other. Her sheath, fits my package like a glove. 

With the slow gyration of her hips, the moisture from her flower trickles down my balls. Deep slow pulls of her hips, her walls clench and relax, seeking to drain my sack dry. 

Direct eye contact, her dark eyed stare is erotic, as she keeps a firm grip on my member. She's leading this show, and i'm just along for the ride.

 

"Wake up!" I shout, throwing open the window shades.

"What..." Says Caden, throwing a pillow at me.

Catching it, I throw it back at her, hitting her in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Come on, get up... it's a beautiful day outside, and..."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" I echo back.

"Get out!" She screams.

"I can't... not until you agree, to have dinner with me and my fiancee."

That wakes her up.

"What fiancee?"

"I met her last night."

"Look, the black sheep's role in this family, is already filled, and i'm not giving it up."

"I want you to meet her."

"Take Nick..."

"He's already invited. Please..."

"Fine..."

"Thank you!" I state excitedly, raining kisses all over her face.

"Get out!"

 

Dinner's a formal affair, at her home, a mansion in Heraklion. Gorgeous in a champagne colored gown, I'm at her beck and call, hanging on to every word that Ariana says. 

It's literally like music to my ears, every time that she speaks. "How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know, until I find what I'm looking for." Says Caden, toying with her food.

"And what is that?"

"The Minotaur." She responds, tartly.

Giving her a pointed look, she rolls her eyes in agitation. Caden's been quiet the entire night, leaving Nick and I to carry the conversation. 

"An archaeologist?"

"A hunter."

"And what do you hunt?"

"Mythical creatures."

"And you believe that the Minotaur was real?"

"Of course, it's your history, don't you?"

"Of course, just because it hasn't been proven, doesn't mean that it's not real."

"Don't indulge her." I state, flippantly.

"Why not, beautiful women deserve to be indulged." She says, coquettishly. A private joke, we share a warm laugh.

"Well, if you all would excuse my poor manners, I'm afraid that I have to leave early. Nick and I have a long day tomorrow." Says Caden, the angry bird. 

"We do?" Says, NiCK.

"Yes, we do... hunting to do."

Reluctantly guzzling the last of his champagne, he takes another bite of his steak. Clearing her throat, he gives her the evil eye, before rising.

"Hello, I'm sorry that I'm late, traffic." Ariana's brother says, entering the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG... Dark curly hair, toned body, sexy! His voice has me enthralled, and I love the way that he smells, a distinct aroma, that has me leaning into his space, trying to get an even deeper whiff of his scent.

Theo... Mmm... I wonder what he tastes like. We're having drinks by the pool, when I catch his dark eyed stare. 

The music playing softly in the background, for some reason I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I feel happy, good...

"Let's go for a swim." Offers Nick.

"In what, my bra and panties?"

"In the nude..." He responds, his fingers lightly touching my stomach.

A light growl alarms me, and I search the area for the source. "What?" Inquires, Nick.

"Nothing, I thought that I heard something."

"There's suits in the cabana." Says, Ariana.

"Come on." He says, leading the way.

Stripping down to our skivvies, I let him remove my bra, and panties. He's watching me with lust in his eyes, and I like it. 

I've never looked at Nick, like that. But tonight, I can definitely see his appeal, attractive, dark blond. I wonder why I never noticed this before.

Another growl, and I quickly sober up, putting on my swimsuit. "Caden, are you okay?"

"I wish y'all would stop asking me that."

"No, I 'm really concerned, you're jumpy, and acting all weird like."

"Like letting you undress me, weird?"

"Now that's a good weird."

"See you in the pool."

Nick and I have made another excursion to Knossos, I couldn't stay away. Something happened to me, and I know it, it wasn't a dream.

We're digging in the spot where, i'd fell in, we've been at it for two hours. "Are we going to talk about, what happened last night?"

"No, not if we want to get caught." I state, still digging hard.

"Well something happened between us, and..."

I'd kissed him, in the pool. I needed to know, that I wasn't going crazy. When I'd kissed him, I heard it again, a snarl. He's real, and he doesn't like me being with anyone else.

"It was a test."

"A test of what?" He's stopped digging, and is waiting expectantly.

"When you touched me, I heard a growl, and when I kissed you, it happened again."

"Their home is surrounded by a forest, those growls could have come from anywhere."

"Except, that you didn't hear it."

"I wasn't listening for it."

"And neither was I, the first time."

"Caden..."

"What are you doing here, if you don't believe me, besides the pay."

"The unlimited alcohol, and awesome accommodations... all expenses paid, free travel... and I would think, that you would have figured it out by now, the last and most important reason."

His humorous revelation, that he's into me, cools my agitation. "So, you like me?"

His small laugh, forces a smile from me. "I'm crazy about you."

"And these feelings, have nothing to do with my money?"

"Well, it's a plus... but you know..."

"Shut up..." I state, with a laugh.

There's an awkward moment of silence, and moving closer to me, I know that he's going to kiss me. I want him to kiss me.

I don't know what happened, but the ground's opened up, and I'm falling. "Nick!" he's latched onto my arm, and we both go down.

Rolling off of him, the tunnel's back, and taking my offered hand, he comes to his feet. 

We're both staring down the torch lit tunnel. "Do you see this?" I ask.

"Yeah... I do."

We're both quiet, and I let the tears fall. "It's okay." He says, my whimpering alerting him to my pain.

A snarl greets us, and the memory of what happened the last time, that I wandered into this tunnel, excites and awakens my sexual desire.

"Maybe, I should go in alone."

"You're ready for round two, huh? You're like a man, you're so disgusting..." He says.

"He didn't like you touching me, what's going to happen, if I bring you in there?"

"Let's find out."

A torch in each hand, we're slowly making our way down the tunnel, I know what's down there. The two, but someone besides me has to see them.

LUCAS:

"What did you see?"

"Not a damn thing, but it was tunnel, and it just opened up out of nowhere." Says, Nick.

"We climbed out, and it closed back up." Caden adds.

"Well, what does this mean?" I ask.

"I don't know, but they were there the last time, a male and female."

"Well, what now?"

"I'm going back."

"No, look... father wants you back home, and I promised that I would bring you back this time."

"But...?"

"You're going to have to go back alone."

"Oh my god... you're not serious, you barely know her."

"I know that I love her."

"Lucas..."

"Just give her a chance, and you need to find someone, and settle down also." I scold.

Nodding his head in agreeance, she rolls her eyes at Nick.

"And speaking of, we have a date with them tonight."

"Lucas, you can't make me like her."

"I'm not trying to, but I think that you do need to be more supportive of me."

"Fine..."

"I'm not invited?"

"It's a family thing..."


	4. Chapter 4

"And what about you, you haven't said much all night."

Dinner date was a setup, as it's just me and Theo.

"What do you want to know?" He asks, a piece of bloody meat hanging from his fork.

"Why do you smell funny?"

Well that came out wrong...

"Funny, as in...?"

"Attractive, pleasant..."

"Mates will always remember each other's scents."

Oh, okay...

"Pheromones." He says, touching my hand.

An audible gasp escapes my lips. Now, I'd know that touch anywhere. Moving my hand from his, I'm shocked... this can't be.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"You said, that this can't be." He says.

"I didn't say it, I thought it."

"I know."

Okay, now this is getting strange as hell.

"You haven't even begun, to experience the strange and unusual."

I don't know what to say, am I being threatened?

His handsome face, turns into the beast, the Minotaur. I'm out of my seat, with a quickness, that almost overturns the table.

The patrons of the restaurant have all gone quiet, and I'm too afraid to be mortified.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Asks, the waiter.

"My mate just received some shocking news, could you bring the bill, please." Says, Theo.

 

"Theseus, and Ariadne, here in this time...?"

"Yes." I reply, to Nick's question.

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?"

"I know, but it's true. He showed me who or what he was."

"So... Theo, Theseus is the Minotaur?"

"Yes."

"And... Ariana, AKA Ariadne, is a Minotaur, also?"

"Yes, he told me."

"What do they want, and what are they doing out of the Labyrinth, after all this time?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

***************

"Miss. Lennox."

It's the Curator of the Heraklion Museum, an acute, studious looking man.

"Mr. Magoulus..." I state, accepting his hand.

Taking me to an office, I'm offered a seat.

"You had some questions, about the history of the Minotaur, in Greek legend."

"Yeah, could the story have been inaccurately chronicled?"

"Of course, all history is picked apart, and put back together, as those in power see fit."

"The story goes, that the Minotaur was killed by Theseus, but could Theseus have been the monster?"

"Did Professor Talaos, send you?" He asks, coming to his feet.

"Professor who?"

"He was the Curator, before me. He claimed to be, a descendent of King Aegeus of Athens."

"And was he?"

"So, he claimed..."

"So, Ariadne and Theseus weren't brother and sister?"

"No, of course not..."

I don't understand... Lies, or misconstrued information... "Was there ever a story told, of Theseus being the Minotaur?" I ask, needing to know the truth.

"Professor Talaos, he did prove something, if not his heritage. Theseus killed the Minotaur, and then again... he didn't."

"Either he did or he didn't."

"He slew the Minotaur, which angered Poseidon, who in turned cursed Theseus."

"He turned him into a Minotaur."

"Yes, and as the story goes, he's still alive somewhere, hidden away in the Labyrinth."

"Will he be freed if someone found the Labyrinth?"

"No, the curse will remain, he must offer a sacrifice to Poseidon."

"What kind sacrifice?"

"The ultimate sacrifice, the gods of old craved blood. They love the smell, the taste of it... so much so, that they fed on us mortals, but that's a story saved for another time."

"He has to kill himself?"

"No, sacrifice his child, born of mortal and Beast."

"I don't know what I look like, but I know that my eyes must be round as saucers."

"It's a myth... a story." He says, with amusement.

"It's not a myth, it's not a story." That comes from Professor Talaos. I'd searched and found him, and his retelling of Theseus and the Minotaur is similar.

"Theseus will have to make a sacrifice, and it will have to be his child. The curse has to be passed on, but it can't be done by him alone."

I'm already scared out of my mind, I lay with the beast. "Ariadne, she has to make the sacrifice also, the gods are a greedy lot, it's two or nothing at all."

"My brother..."

"What do you mean?"

"I found the Minotaur, or he found me. The earth opened up, and in, there was a tunnel a Labyrinth..."

"Lit by torches..." He finishes.

"Yeah, and... and..."

"You found them..."

"Yeah."

I'm almost embarrassed to answer the next question, that I'm sure is coming. 

"Did you... deny him?"

In my silence, I think back to that time. "It's not like I had a choice..."

"Oh my god..."

"He was already going to work, I just woke up..."

"But you could have said no, before he finished, did he impregnate you?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean, that you don't know? You're old enough to know if a man..."

"Oh.. well... yeah, he did...finish."

"Well... it's not like you're letting anything negative, loose into the world."

"I'm not doing anything."

"He's been locked in that hole, with a woman that he jilted since the Bronze age, he did what he did, for a reason. He wants out, and your child is the ticket."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Clarise..."

"Would you stop it..." Whispers Caden, hoarsely.

We've been invited on an expedition, an exploration of sorts, with Ariana, and Theo. Dressed up in cosplay clothing, of the ancient Greeks, we're blindfolded. 

We've made a game of it, driven to some unknown destination, we're made to wait.

I don't know where, but it smells damp, yet invitingly warm.

"Now, the game begins." Ariana's voice, it's comforting. "You're not allowed to remove your eye coverings, you can only rely on your sense of smell, touch and hearing." She finishes.

The quietness that follows, is eerie... the sound of the wind whistling, sends a chill through my body.

"Come find me..." I hear in the distance, and automatically I do as she requests. Following the sounds of her whispered words, every few feet, I use the wall for guidance, making my way through what seems to be a tunnel.

A low growl stops me in my tracks, and her spell's instantly broken.

"Ariana?" I inquire, removing the blindfold.

No response, I glance around the area, a tunnel dimly lit by torches. Immense, and not at all what I expected. 

Beautifully painted artworks adorn the walls, nude statues, and various pottery litter the floor.

Enthralled, I keep up a steady pace, intrigued and needing to know where it all ends.

 

I don't understand it, but I'm under her spell. I'd found her, she'd changed her costume. 

A female Minotaur, a pregnant Minotaur, and very detailed...

Nick's here also, I didn't know that he was invited.

The Minotaur's captive,although he's not bound, and appears to be sleeping.

Beckoning me to her, I obey. Without words, I follow her to where Nick's laid out on the floor.

I love the way that I feel, when I'm around her, almost like a drug induced state. Lovely...

A knife is produced, and she cuts away at his skin, gliding effortlessly upwards to his chin.

I don't flinch, I don't scream in terror, I accept it, as I accept her.

Her fingers digging deep, she produces a fist full of bloody innards, and proceeds to gobble them up hungrily.

Both hands disappear inside, and reappear with his organs. A feast of human flesh, my sister's friend, and I don't care.

I'm watching through a a veil it seems, and for some reason, the blood assaulting my nose, smells appetizing.

My fingers making contact with the gooey mess, I sample it, and it's sweet.

A ruse it seems, she didn't kill Nick, it's an edible life-like replica.

My stomach growling, I dig in with as much gusto as Ariana, greedily eating the meat inside, which is rich and hearty.

The skin's pulled apart as we can't get enough of the succulent dish before us.

Abruptly she stops me, her tongue licking the blood from my face, her heady scent's intoxicating, as i'm pulled to my feet.

Directing me towards an alter, her soft hands gently palm my balls, before stroking my dick. Quick sturdy tugs, that thickens my member. 

Taking a position of leaning over the alter, her ass is fully exposed. 

Entering her from behind, the tightness of her essence conforming to my staff, illicit's a groan from me.

Holding onto the table, she grinds against my strokes. Her voice seems to be inside my head, her moans loud and titillating.

A hand on her waist, the other gripping the back of her neck, I plow into her sex mercilessly. 

I'm loving the warmth of her womb, the slippery snugness of her pussy, as her grip tightens and releases.

A pulsating rhythm, that's intensely euphoric, and heavenly.

My cum exits my body without warning, hot and fast, leaving my dick throbbing from the after effects.

Allowing my body time to recover, I know that I can't live without her, where she goes, I go.

CADEN:

"Ah...!" The pain in my abdomen, hits me hard and fast. Nursing my stomach, I go to my knees, doubled over in pain.

Taking in deep breaths, to try to soothe the pain, wave after wave hits, which leaves me curled up in a fetal position. 

Finally the pain's gone, just as quickly as it started, and going to my feet, I feel funny. Bigger... rounder...

A hand going to my stomach, the mask's removed post haste. "What. in. the. hell..."

Looking down at the ball, where my stomach's supposed to be, I promptly lift my dress. Taking in the round mass, the room starts to teeter, and reaching out for the wall, my hand connects with skin.

My gaze going to the recipient, I'm in shock. 

"Theo..." I whisper, before it's "lights out".

 

Upon awakening, there's a metallic scent saturating the air. A room, with matching alters and a hot spring, my attention's drawn to a body motionless in a darkened corner, and another bloodied and ripped to shreds, a few feet away.

Trying to sit up, I can't as I'm bound, legs and hands. "Oh, my god..." I state softly, struggling against my bonds.

Deep guttural breathing accelerates my heartbeat, and sends a spike of adrenaline rushing through my body.

His hand on my leg, immediately stills me, and I close my eyes.

"Don't be afraid."

It's him, his voice in my head.

"Let me go..."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes opening, he's in his other form, the form of the beast, well... part beast. Shirtless, I want to touch him, to feel his skin, which is hotter than ours.

His dark eyes analyzing me, I can't stop the wave of lust that invades my entire being. His nostrils flaring, I wonder if he can smell my desire.

My leg's are unbound, and I'm roughly pulled to the edge of the alter that i'm on. The bonds on my hands snapping like twigs, I reach out to him. 

Caressing the bulging muscles of his arms, I'm turned on, and needing to be filled.

My dress is raised past my hips, as my legs open automatically for him. Unable to see past the mountain that's become my stomach, I inhale loudly at the shock of his manhood entering my center.

Thick and wonderful, I relax into his strokes, letting his scent pervade my senses. It's a feeling of euphoria, a heavenly stupor, as I take in deep breaths of his fragrance. 

And then it hits me, it's a shock to my senses, a bright light, and then I'm back in time. 

Ancient Greece from the looks of it, beautiful dark haired, dark skinned women, in long flowing beautiful gowns.

A ceremony, an assembled crowd of hundreds, seven girls and seven boys are being led into the Labyrinth. 

The crowd's lively, and in good cheer, It's as if i'm watching a movie. Hurrying through the crowd, I enter in after the last girl. 

Taking my place in line, they don't say anything, and guards positioned inside, they herd them further into the tunnel.

I know zero words in Greek, but I can understand the guard, as he promises the boys freedom if they are able to kill the Minotaur.

To the maidens, he tells them of the monster's salacious appetite, for firm flesh and untouched virtues.

The group's come to a stop, and as he says his farewell, a blade's produced, and a male's throat is slit.

A roar that vibrates the ground, causes a few shrieks from both male and female, before the entrance can be heard closing. The guard has made a fast escape in the pandemonium, and rushing back towards the entry, it's too late.

They're sealed in...

"What do we do?"

"I don't know..."

"You'll wait here, I'll kill the beast." A voice, from inside the shadows of the Labyrinth.

Theseus, where did he come from? He looks the same, dark curls and handsome.

Another roar, and i'm back on the alter. 

A flood of sensations, has me moaning in appreciation of the good deeds, that he's bestowing upon my body. His hands griping my hips, rough and stimulating... The steady beat of his rhythmic decree, that i'm his, and he's mine before he once again marks his territory.

Claiming my body, and forcing me to surrender to his declaration, I seize his hand as each orgasm racks my body. The pleasure and satisfaction flowing from my lips... there's an understanding, a mutual agreement.

We'll forever be joined as one, a union that not even the god's can part.


	6. Chapter 6

It's warm, my eyes opening, it takes a moment for me to realize, that I'm not in my hotel room.

Throwing the covers back, I'm still bloated. In fact, lets call it what it is.

"Pregnant..." I state, disbelievingly.

"Nine months, to be exact." Theo's posted up by the wardrobe, leaning against it.

Still wearing the gown from last night, I come to my feet carefully.

"Did it get bigger?" I ask, as he's helping me up.

"He'll continue to grow, I have to free him"

"Free him?" I state, reclaiming my arm, in a nice nasty way.

"I was going to cut him, from your stomach last night."

"What?"

"It's the only way, he'll kill you if I don't."

"Do you even know what you're doing, were you a physician in your former life?"

"I know how it works."

"They why didn't you do it, why am I still carrying this thing around?"

"I wanted you to be prepared, for what was about to happen."

"Okay... good... so I need medicine."

"The god won't accept him, without the pains of labor."

So it is true...

"You're going to leave him down there, all alone?"

"He can't come up, you know this. This world won't accept him, just as mine didn't accept me, or the one that came before me."

I understand that he's been locked away, below ground for thousands of years... but he can't do our child like that. 

"He won't be alone, Ariadne will remain there, but she wants the love that was once denied her, long ago. She's made her plea to the god."

"Good, you don't want to stay down there anyways, right?"

"You misunderstand, he has to kill me to take my place."

My heart literally drops, and a tightness in my chest has started. "He, as in who?"

I think that I know, who am I kidding... I know who "he" is.

"Your brother..."

I'm in love, in lust, in something... but i'll be damned if I spend an eternity, locked away as a monster below ground.

"I thought that you would be freed, once I had the baby. Isn't that how it works?"

"The god's love chaos, and they can hold a grudge for a very long time." He replies.

I'm feeling sick all of a sudden, and he has help me back down onto the bed.

"He can't... I won't let him."

"He's become obsessed with her, he'll do anything to be with her."

"He's not going to kill anyone."

"It's either him or me, and I know for a fact, that it's not going to be me."

"You're not killing my brother."

 

I'd searched everywhere, Nick was missing, and so was my brother. I had an idea of where my brother was, but Nick just went MIA on me.

He hadn't checked out of his hotel room, and his things were still there. A whole evening spent searching, and I came up empty handed. 

His calls were going to voicemail, and by the time that the sun went down, I was in panic mode.

"Miss Lennox!"

I don't recognize the voice calling for me, but I do recognize the face. "Mr. Talaos."

He looks out of place in the modernized market, donning some type of old fashioned robe.

"I've been looking all over for you." He says, eyeing my humongous stomach.

"Me, why?"

"Because, you're living proof, that the Minotaur exists."

A nod of his head, and someone has captured me from behind. My screams are muffled, with a hand over my mouth, and my light struggles are no match for them.

"It's going to be okay." 

Like hell it is...

Something pricks my neck, and a heat moving through my body, relaxes me.

"Take her..."

 

I'm so done... I just want this thing out of me. Theo's gorgeous, and sex with a Minotaur is awesome, but I can't take anymore of this.

Bound and gagged, I'm on an operating table. I'm in a pickle, because of a pickle...

Talaos enters the room, looking all important in his robe, and gloves.

"Leme ou of her!" I state, trying to kick him.

"If you don't stop that, I won't give you any medicine after." He threatens.

"ooh aswole!"

"Now, this is going to hurt, but I'll make it quick."

Producing a sharp looking blade, I lose it!

"Ge twe phuk awa fro me!"

The blade slicing through my skin, hurts like hell. Screaming through it all, I keep my eyes closed, for fear that i'll pass out and not wake back up.

It seems like forever, and then I hear Talaos laughing gleefully.

"I gwen... to kil ooh."

"Huh? Oh wait..."

Giving me a shot of something, the pain's starting to become a dull ache.

"You have a flight scheduled for tomorrow, at four. You'll be on time for that flight, right?" He asks, removing my gag.

Hell yeah...

"Yes..."

"Good girl. Just forget everything that happened here, and you won't have any problems."


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't a mask, it was real... They're real...

A Minotaur, and she gave birth to my child. Half beast and half human... Liberating the child from her body, I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

The child's screams were animalistic in nature, and unable to stand the noise, I promptly dropped the babe into her waiting arms.

I wanted to run, but something held me in place. Staring at me, with those dark eyes I'm mesmerized, by the hurt that I see in them.

Instead of fleeing, I go to her... lightly caressing her face. I see my Ariana, in the beast's face. 

The back of my hand making contact, with her velvety smooth skin, her tongue wet and warm incites my sexual nature.

"Thank you, for not abandoning me." She's communicating with me, via telepathy.

"I won't ever leave you."

 

She'd told me her story, of how she'd been heartbroken... deserted by the man, that she thought loved her. I knew the story, everyone knew the story.

Crying out to Poseidon, she'd begged him to avenge her, pay Theseus back for his treachery. He'd responded by cursing her, and tossing her into the Labyrinth with him.

They'd fought relentlessly, animosity and regret tainting her heart, she tried to kill Caden.

She knew his thoughts, knew that he'd found his mate, and elated that she could finally after many lifetimes, exact retribution, she attacked.

He'd stopped her, and then claimed Caden as his, the same way that Ariana had claimed me, as her mate.

 

We'd fed on Nick, the thought doesn't repulse me, It gives me strength, knowledge that I've accepted her as she is. 

I've accepted her proposal... I'll challenge Theseus, for the right to take his place below.

To live out the rest of my days, with her and our child, to live as she lives, half beast and half human.

She's made her petition to the god Poseidon, and he's answered. Giving me the strength of the Minotaur, I'll best my adversary.

My sister won't be pleased, but she'll forgive me. One day...

 

CADEN

I missed my flight, and on purpose. Being followed, I'm running down an alley, with the rogues hot on my trail. 

Making my way over a fence, I hit the ground hard, and take a few seconds to get my senses back together.

The body of one of the men, slamming into the gate, forces me to my feet, and i'm off again.

Running at top speed, I don't see him, as I'm hell bent on putting as much distance between me and my would be kidnappers.

Lifted off of my feet in mid stride, a hand covering my mouth, stifles my screams.

"It's just me." He whispers.

Shit...

Exhaling in relief, and out of breath, I cling to him. My arms tightly embracing him, I don't want to let go.

"Come on..." Theo says, leading me to a waiting limo. Joining me in the back seat, someone else enters and I immediately go into attack mode, kicking and punching.

"It's okay, he's with us." States Theo, stopping me from pummeling, the cowering Mr. Talaos.

"He didn't give me any medicine!"

"Is that all you're concerning about?" Talaos states, flippantly.

"And he took my child!" I yell, trying to kick him again.

"He did us a favor, If he didn't do it, they would have killed you and the child, blood sacrifices."

"Who is they?"

"How did Ariadne and I stay alive for so long down there? We have a long life span, but we need to feed, who do you think kept us fed?"

Shrugging at his inquiry, he motions for the driver to proceed.

"Crete's Palace of Knossos is owned by a private sector, the Evans family."

"So, I didn't discover you?"

"No, they discovered you, and thought that I would enjoy you, for more than just a meal."

"And did he ever..." Jokes, Mr. Talaos. No one but him finds humor in it.

"That day was the anniversary of my killing of the Minotaur, you were a gift."

"Their family has kept our secret for thousands of years, catered to us, held us in high regard."

"As gods..." Adds Talaos.

"They worship you, a cult following?" I ask, wide eyed.

"An order of sorts..." Says Talaos, serving himself a drink.

"I don't understand..."

"Your child will want for nothing, he'll have his heart's desire."

"In exchange for what?"

"There's still the matter of the blood sacrifice." Answers, Talaos.

 

An small arena an extension to the Labyrinth, is where the battle was to take place.

Theo could only transform into the beast, when he was in the Labyrinth, and the wealthy spectators paid a king's ransom, to see this spectacle.

Stripped down to a loin cloth, he stands alone. I'm among the crowd, watching as Lucas enters, he's robed, and I want to hit him. Throw something at him, to wake him the hell up, he's going to die.

Theo's already said as much...

We're all silent, waiting and with a yell, the robe comes off, and bare chested, wearing slacks, Lucas attacks first.

A collaborative, excited murmur bounces off of the walls, from the crowd. We're all watching as Lucas' body hits the ground, from a hit to the face.

I'm surprised to see him rise so quickly, it's a wonder that his head was cracked into two. He's being beaten to death, but he keeps getting up.

Managing to finally get a hit in, it barely fazes Theo, who counters with a few more hits to his stomach, and face. 

"Stop!" Trying to yell over the other enthusiastic voices in the room, serves to make me hoarse. Watching in horror, the saying "Fuck with the bull, you get horned" rings true!

The blood gushing, the crowd's on their feet, clapping and yelling. Running onto the battleground, he's on his knees before Theo. 

Lucas is done, and there's only one way to save him.

His back to me, I rush him, I love him, but I love my brother, also. The sword of Aegeus in my hands, I put it through his neck. 

His bellow reverberates throughout the room, and the spectators go quiet.

Forcing the sword into Lucas' hands, he immediately puts it through Theo's heart.

A strangled intake of breath is his only response.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, as his eyes come to rest upon me.

"I'm so sorry." I state, as the light starts to leave his eyes, hollow and empty. He falls...

No one says anything, and i'm too distraught with numbness, at what I'd had to do, to even put up a fight, as I'm led away,

 

Lucas was taken away, and I was to never see him again. Mr. Talaos writes, to let me know that my child, and my brother are doing well. 

As it turned out, Nick was messing around the Labyrinth on his own, and got put into the labyrinth as food.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months... I filed a missing person's report, and after an investigation, and no body, my father and I had a funeral in Lucas' memory.

I've put aside my silly hobby, and now I'm just a bored heiress who travels the world, enjoying life to the fullest.

 

Ending another evening in the company of a stranger, I say my farewell, and head into my room. 

Collapsing onto the bed, I remove my shoes, and head into the bathroom. The water's soothing, and I take my time, enjoying the relaxing heat. 

Bora Bora is to be my final destination, before I head back home to finally settle down, and make my father a grandfather.

Little does he know, that he's already one. I'd promised, and it's about time anyways.

Wrapped in a towel, I close my curtains for privacy.

"I thought that Bora Bora was for lovers."

Alone, or so I thought... I snatch up a lamp, and have it aimed at the voice.

I must be seeing things... It can't be...

"Why not?" He asks, with that sexy smirk of his.

Oh my god... on shaky legs I make my way over to him. Lightly fingering his raven curls, I touch his face.

"You're real..."

"Yes."

"How?"

"The gods sometimes grow attachments, and sometimes they show favoritism."

"What are you doing here, are you here to kill me, like I did you?" I state, fully prepared to face his wrath.

"It was my intention to be the sacrifice, If I didn't then I would go back into the Labyrinth without you." He states, his hands straying to my waist.

My body heats up at his touch, and I fidget.

"If I did, then I would die, and still not have you. I chose death... Talaos gave you the sword, because he knew that I couldn't just lay down and die, it had to be done."

"He knew that I would choose my brother."

"I knew that you would choose him, I expected you to."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be..."

Breathing in his scent, as his lips gently graze mine, it's has the same effect on me... intoxicating.

"I missed you." I whisper, in between kisses.

"I've missed you too." I get from him, as the towel's being removed.

 

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my story!


End file.
